


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Valentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: "My time is precious, and I'm a pretty busy man, you know?" Oikawa eventually retorted, his voice a little too high-pitched, "And stop laughing at me; I'm seriously injured!"Feigning to be offended was a thing Oikawa usually did in situations like these, and usually people would let the whole topic slide. However, Akaashi wasn't usual, not at all, and absolutely in all the best ways."Shall I kiss it better, then?" he asked after he had calmed down, and playfully cocked his head a little to one side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molnija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/gifts).



> This pointless little Valentine's Day fluff thingy was written for the Haikyuu!! Secret Valentine hosted by hqexchange on tumblr. 
> 
> So yeah, my dear Nija, I hope you'll have a nice Valentine's Day and that you enjoy your gift! ♡ To be honest, I was hella tempted to write some OiKage for you, but that's what I always write, so I decided there needs to be more AkaOi as well. I really hope it turned out fine because I have somehow never really written Akaashi before. Anyways, just go ahead and read it :D

A little bell rang as Oikawa pushed the door to the little coffee shop open. When he stepped inside, he was immediately met with warmth and the unmistakable smell of delicious fresh coffee, and he finally relaxed. He had been stressed and tense all week, and today's exam had really been rough. However, with this moment to look forward to he had somehow managed to survive all obstacles life had been throwing at him.

This year's winter was a long one, and even the days in the beginning of February were still icy cold. His glasses fogged up, so he took them off and carefully wiped them with the hem of his shirt to be able to take in his surroundings better. Even though everything was still a tiny bit blurry, he was able to spot the one he was looking for in one corner of the room with ease. He was sitting at a table for two with a single candle standing in the middle of the table surface as well as two mugs, Oikawa noticed.

The café was a small and cozy place in one of the back streets close to his university, and it was actually some kind of insider tip. It was usually well-frequented, though, and now that it was around 6pm on a Tuesday afternoon, there wasn't a single empty table left. As he made his way over to where his date and his drink were waiting for him, he saw a lot of familiar faces, but he didn't stop to greet any of them, too impatient and finally wanting to sit down.

It had already been months since they had started seeing each other, and yet he still felt giddy every time they found some time to meet, even when it was only enough for one coffee together. Oikawa really was grateful for the cold outside, which had already tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears rosy red, because it hid the blush that was definitely spreading across his face. It couldn't hide the bright smile playing around the corners of his mouth, though. 

When he approached the table, Akaashi finally looked up from the book he had been reading and put it down. For a split second, a small smile seemed to have made its way onto his lips as well, but it was gone again as fast as it had appeared. However, his eyes betrayed him since they lit up in excitement as he saw Oikawa sitting down in front of him.

"Hey," Oikawa said softly as he took place, opened his jacket and loosened his scarf. 

Akaashi reached out with one hand and placed it next to the candle on the table between them. He waited until Oikawa had made himself comfortable and put one of his own hands in his, intertwining their fingers, until he spoke up as well. 

"You forgot your gloves again, didn't you?" he said, a little scolding but also amused.

Oikawa's bright smile turned into a sheepish one as he stared at their hands on the table. "I was in a hurry," he admitted eventually.

Akaashi shifted again and took Oikawa's hand in both of his, trying to warm it even though Oikawa could've just put his hands around his coffee mug. It was only a small gesture, but it honestly meant the world to him. Others might think that there was no reason for him to be this enchanted by his boyfriend simply holding his hand, but the touch was conveying so much affection and intimacy Oikawa felt like he was about to swoon. 

"So eager to see me?" Akaashi asked at that, this time smirking confidently. 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up even more. In an attempt to buy himself some time to come up with a good response, he quickly reached for his coffee mug and took a large sip. Unfortunately, it was burning hot, and he couldn't help but let out a pathetic whine. Usually he would've retorted to such a statement in a very cool and absolutely smooth manner, but somehow he often ended up dumbfounded when the other opened his pretty little mouth to tease him.

Akaashi was right with what he had said, though. Oikawa really had been eager to see him, and he knew that his boyfriend felt the same. Maybe he was too far gone, but there seemed to be not even a single thing he didn't find endearing about him; he wasn't even taking offence in him chuckling at Oikawa's burned tongue. 

"My time is precious, and I'm a pretty busy man, you know?" Oikawa eventually retorted, his voice a little too high-pitched, "And stop laughing at me; I'm seriously injured!"

Feigning to be offended was a thing Oikawa usually did in situations like these, and usually people would let the whole topic slide. However, Akaashi wasn't usual, not at all, and absolutely in all the best ways. 

"Shall I kiss it better, then?" he asked after he had calmed down, and playfully cocked his head a little to one side.

Akaashi's long eyelashes fluttered enticingly, and once the corners of his mouth slightly curved upwards into a knowing smile, Oikawa wasn't even able to say yes anymore. He didn't have to, of course, and before he knew what was happening, there were incredibly soft lips pressed against his own, moving slowly, almost in sync with the romantic music playing in the background.

Akaashi tasted a little bitter like that black coffee he always used to drink, and although Oikawa was the kind of person who liked to drink their coffee with milk and a lot of sugar, he felt like he'd always thirst for this taste. After a moment, the other pulled back. They still were only millimetres apart and staring into eyes this pretty was a very nice thing as well, but Oikawa couldn't wait for them to kiss again.

"Maybe I should get injured more often," he said in what he hoped to be a seductive tone of voice before leaning in again. 

To his displeasure, Akaashi leaned back completely, a smirk on his lips, and one that didn't really seem to bode well for Oikawa. 

"I could _accidentally_ spill my coffee into your lap," Akaashi offered casually, perking up one eyebrow provocatively.

"I'd rather you did not," Oikawa replied wide-eyed and a little nervously, "But if this was supposed to be an innuendo, I mean, like, you know-"

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear," Akaashi suddenly interrupted him and stopped him from flourishing his hands around at a loss for words.

Even after all this time, Akaashi was still some kind of mystery to him, and his facial expression was as hard to interpret as ever. The smile could definitely mean that Oikawa was about to get murdered, but also that an evening full of love and lust was awaiting him. To be honest, right now he'd probably be fine with either. Love sure as hell didn't make blind - because look at this _damn_ pretty boy sitting right in front of him - but maybe it was making him a little stupid.

However, that definitely was a side effect he was able to deal with.


End file.
